invizimalsthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
INVIZIMALS
Invizimals is a PlayStation Portable augmented reality video game developed by Novarama, and published by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. It is a collectible creature game, and is bundled with the PSP's camera attachment on launch. Gameplay The gameplay of Invizimals has been compared to the Pokémon series, involving players capturing and raising different species of creatures, and allowing the player to battle with them, either against an AI or with others using the PSP's wireless abilities. . Unlike Pokémon however, Invizimals requires the player to hunt and capture these creatures within the real world, utilizing the concept of augmented reality, a camera attachment for the PlayStation Portable, and a physical "trap" square-shaped device used as a fiduciary marker. These monsters are spawned at different environments (determined by colors of surfaces and time of day), and the trap is used to capture the monsters. Once captured, players are able to raise and level their monsters, and allow them to learn different attacks that can be used in battle. Players can also use the trap to view their monsters, and take pictures of their collection. Story (spoilers) The story follows Kenichi Nakamura, a researcher at PSP R&D in Tokyo. He is the Invizimals discoverer and the player's mentor during the course of the game. Along the way, you will meet Professor Dawson (played by Brian Blessed), who is another mentor for the player. He teaches the player special attacks like VECTORS and SUPERATTACKS. There are enemies you will meet during the game. Kaminsky is the person who hacked into the PSP R&D research labs to steal the Invizimal technology. The player will eventually verse him in a battle near the end of the game. Kaminsky is employed by Sir Sebastian Campbell, a most recognized character in the story who befriends the player, but shows he is bad near the end of the game. Invizimals The player will be able to collect 100+ invizimals during the course of the game. Each Invizimal have different attacks, different powers, and different skills. The player can level up his/her Invizimals by collecting "Watts". The more the level, the stronger the Invizimal. The Invizimal world has 6 different elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Forest(jungle), Ice and Desert. with an added element:rock. Just like Pokémon , each element have different strengths and weaknesses the player needs to discover. Finally, the player needs to collect sparks, orb-like items that can be used to purchase power-ups in game stores.There are also mutant invizimals meaning it is a different color. Awards * Special Achievement for Innovation, IGN.com Best of E3 2009, winner. * Special Achievement for Technological Excellence, IGN.com Best of E3 2009, winner. * Game of the Show, IGN.com Best of E3 2009, runner-up, lost to Little Big Planet. * Best New Gameplay Mechanic, Kotaku Best of E3 2009, runner-up, lost to Scribblenauts. * Ciutat de Barcelona Award 2009 in the category of Technical Innovation, awarded from the city's Mayor Office to individuals and companies with outstanding contributions to the culture of the city of Barcelona. * El Duende cultural magazine award. Category: Technology and Video games. Attacks Every Invizimal has their own powers, strengths and weaknesses. *Sonic: this attack is either a water attack, a yell attack or an energy attack. It is used to stun enemies. *Fire attack: rather an electric attack or a fire attack to burn enemies. *Charge attack: this attack is used to knock out enemies. *Slice attack: slice attacks are used to scratch, slice, smack or chop an enemy. *Bite attack: used to scare enemies. *Poison attack: used to suffocate an enemy. See also *''The Eye of Judgment'', a PlayStation 3 video trading card game which uses the PlayStation Eye for similar augmented reality effects References External links * es:Invizimals Category:Video Game